titan_foundationfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan-001
General Information Titan-001's nickname is Godzilla/Gojira. Gojira (in japanese) is a combination of Gorilla and whale, because of the fact that he comes from the ocean and has abnormal, gorilla-like strength. Appearances *1954 An instance of Titan-001 surfaced after nuclear tests. One night, Titan-001 came ashore in Tokyo, destroying the outskirts of the city before returning to the bay. In response, the J.S.D.F. erected a barrier of power lines around the heart of Tokyo, with 300,000 volts of electricity passing through them, in the hopes they would halt Titan-001. Titan-001 tore through the power lines and melted them with a beam of radioactive heat fired from his mouth. The J.S.D.F. fired on Titan-001 with artillery, but their weapons had no effect. Titan-001 proceeded into downtown Tokyo, transforming the Japanese capital into a sea of flame overnight. With his rampage concluded, Titan-001 returned to the bay, where he was attacked by F86F Sabre fighter jets before finally disappearing beneath the waves. *1972 Titan-006 make landfall in Tokyo, and Titan-001 came to engage him in combat. Titan-006 wrapped Titan-001 in barbed wire, but Titan-001 blasted the monster's head off with his atomic breath. *1993 Titan-003-2 was spotted on Adonoa island. Titan-001 arrived to battle him, and was victorious. Titan-003-2 was later seen guarding a juvenile specimen of EXPUNGED. Titan-003-2 was later neutralised by REDACTED while trying to protect EXPUNGED *2004 REDACTED *2014 In 2014, Titan-001 detected the mating call of a M.U.T.O, a parasitic life form that lived during his era and laid its eggs in the corpses of his species. In order to preserve his own existence, Titan-001 came ashore in Honolulu to fight the winged male M.U.T.O before it could meet up with its female counterpart and reproduce. Titan-001 briefly battled the M.U.T.O, but it escaped, and Titan-001 followed him out to sea. Titan-001 then walked to the Golden Gate Bridge, destroying it. The male MUTO used its EMP to steal the military's nuclear warhead. When Titan-001 entered San Francisco, the male MUTO attacked him while the female laid her eggs. Titan-001 used his atomic breath to injure the female MUTO after he was pummeled to the ground, giving him time to stand back up. The male MUTO pulled Titan-001 away from its mate, but Titan-001 slammed him against a building with his tail. He then grappled with the female MUTO, using his atomic breath to sever the female MUTOs head. *2019 Titan-032 emerged from the mountain it lives under in Munich, and headed to Los Angeles. Titan-003-3 emerged from site-56, Titan-004 emerged from her chrysalis in china, Anguirus escaped Uluru, and Titan-006 arrived from the sky, now upgraded. After the smoke cleared, only Titan-001 was left unscathed. *2020 REDACTED Statistics Height: 500ft Length: 700ft Weight: 110,000 tons Abilities 'Atomic Breath' Titan-001's signature weapon is the distinctive atomic heat ray he fires from his mouth. Titan-001's dorsal plates glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. It is blue in colour, and can do serious damage to buildings, other kaiju and vehicles. 'Spiral Ray' This version of Titan-001's atomic breath is much more powerful than his normal atomic breath and is wrapped in an electrical spiral. It is red in colour, and does even more damage than his basal ray. 'Nuclear Pulse' In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Titan-001 can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range attack dubbed the Nuclear Pulse. ' 'Durability Titan-001 displayed an immunity to conventional weaponry, being virtually impervious to everything the JSDF threw at him. Dr. Yamane states that the very fact Titan-001 survived exposure to a hydrogen bomb explosion is a testament to his durability. He has demonstrated the ability to survive complete submersion in magma for an extended period of time, sometimes while under extreme pressure from tectonic plates. 'Physical Abilities' As attributed to his size, weight and mass, Titan-001 has displayed levels of physical strength that are, at the very least, sufficient enough to lift weights exceeding 2,000 metric tons and smash skyscrapers. 'Amphibiousness' Though technically a reptile and not an amphibian, Titan-001 has an amphibious lifestyle. He spends half of his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of marching on the seafloor or swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile. 'Intelligence' Titan-001 reacts on animal cunning and instinct, as demonstrated by his conditioned response. He is still capable of independent thought, however, and according to Miki Saegusa, of human-like sentiments as well. Weaknesses Strangulation Godzilla is susceptible to strangulation, as seen and recorded during Experiment-001. Propaganda Films These propaganda films were made from 1954-1975. *These propaganda films were banned in 1984. *These propaganda films featured Godzilla battling different Jaegers, such as Mechagodzilla, M.O.G.E.R.A, Cherno Alpha and Horizon Brave. Category:Traitor-Class Titan